The present economic condition is particularly bad with respect to gasoline and diesel fuel for cars and heavy trucks. While efforts are being made to provide hybrid automobiles that can operate on rechargeable batteries at least part of the time, nevertheless most still have engines as well that must rely upon gasoline or diesel fuel. The need to make engines more efficient still exists particularly because of rising gasoline and diesel fuel costs.